Marvel vs Capcom 4 Story Mode Act 1: Rise of Chronopolis
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: Act 1 of 7. One year after the defeat of Ultron-Sigma, the combined universes have found a way to live together in harmony. But a new threat comes in the form of Kang the Conqueror as he takes lands from across time and space to create Chronopolis. Now the heroes must gather once more to find new allies and figure out how to stop Kang and undo the damage he's done.
1. Recap Time with Deadpool

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello one and all. This is a brand-new story of what I think should be the story mode for the next Marvel vs Capcom game. For those who are familiar with me know that I did a separate story for my ideas for the next MVC. If not, then don't worry about it and enjoy the story. Apologies if I get any characterizations wrong, this is my first time writing these characters, so I don't know how to fully write them well. Enough of that, enjoy the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **New Metro City**

 **480 days after the Convergence**

The sun was shining down on another day in New Metro City. Cars honking in traffic, the smell of hot dogs, heroes were patrolling the streets, and J. Jonah Jameson was yelling something about Spider-Man on the Daily Bugle. Yeah, things were pretty normal all things considered. Sitting on top of the city's many rooftops was a man in red and black spandex. He was enjoying a large plate of tacos while lounging on a lawn chair. The man took a taco off his plate and took a big bite out of it while he still wore his mask.

The man kept on chewing on his taco before noticing the audience. "Oh hello," said the man with his mouth full. The Man swallowed his food before saying, "Nice to see you all again. For those who don't know me, my name is Deadpool. Merc with the Mouth, star of an awesome movie, and lover of ladies. I wasn't around during the events of the last game because well, I was stuck behind a paywall, and those things are hard to get past. Hee hee, hard. Anyway, I'm supposed to give you the rundown on what happened during the last game, in case some of you didn't play it." Deadpool leaned in close and whispered, "Don't blame you if you didn't, it was a huge disappointment for fans."

"Long story short, love of my life Lady Death made a pact with some jerk named Jedah to bring back balance between life and death between their two universes," explained Deadpool as he brought out pictures of Lady Death and Jedah on a projector screen he had set up on the roof. "They then have Thanos the Mad Titan, and pain in my backside, and Ultron, robot that doesn't know when to die, find the infinity stones," the next slide shows Thanos and Ultron with Deadpool drawing mustaches on the two villains pictures. "Unfortunatly for them, one of the stones was stuck behind some fancy barrier. Ultron goes right past it, but he meets Sigma, another AI that gets his jollies by trying to destroy all organic life. So, you can see where this is going, the two villains team up, betray the other villains and do their own evil plan." Deadpool shows a picture of Sigma with his own additions to make it look funny.

"Ultron and Sigma fuse together to create Ultron-Sigma and use the Space and Reality Stones to fuse our two universes to rule over everything. This caused all sorts of disasters, such as earthquakes, cities being destroyed as they were being fused together and all sorts of other chaos. During this time a bunch of heroes came together to take down Ultron-Sigma with the help of the remaining infinity stones. Where was I you ask? I was with the X-Men dealing with clean up and relief effort, for free, in the wake of the two universes fusing. In other words, I didn't get an invite to help out taking down the two dirtbags who caused all this," said Deadpool as he took another bite from his taco.

"Soon enough, the heroes stormed Ultron-Sigma's base in Xgard, dumb name, and took Ultron-Sigma down and he hasn't been seen since. The reality stone was cracked so, the two universes couldn't be fixed so the stones were divided amongst the heroes. Oh, there was something about Thanos taking something from the kung fu guy Ryu and tried to kill Death, yeah good luck with that. Now, a little over one year later after that event, everything just got used to seeing each other. We now live in a world filled with living robots, mutants, monster people, crazy martial artists and who knows what else, sounds like another Tuesday if we're perfectly honest with ourselves. Over the course of that year, I have had some me time and it is boring. No one seems to want a merc with a mouth anymore. I'm just itching to get back into the mercenary business, but I need some trouble."

As soon as Deadpool finished saying that, alarms started sounding off in another part of the city. This caught Deadpool's attention, "Speaking of which, here's some trouble now. Time to from some overpriced hero work." Deadpool grabbed his tacos and started jumping rooftops to make it to the source of the alarms. "Hey writers! Put up the title up in the sky for us, would you?"

 **MARVEL VS CAPCOM 4**

The title faded from the sky and we cut back to Deadpool running across the rooftops. Eventually, Deadpool made it to the scene of the crime: a bank robbery at the New Metro City Bank. "Well look what we got here, a good old-fashioned bank robbery in broad daylight. Easy money. Looks like the Mad Gear Gang is trying to run off with a few cold hundreds."

About a dozen members of the Mad Gear Gang exited the bank with sacks full of money in their hands. Suddenly, a whole squad of police cars came rolling in and blocked the crooks escape route.

A few of the crooks soon found themselves trapped inside some webbing, "Sorry guys, but your transaction's been cancelled," said Spiderman as he swung in kicking two thugs out before landing.

One of the goons prepared to fire his gun at Spiderman till someone shouted, "Hey comes a giant fist!" The goon is taken by surprise as a giant fist just flies in and smashes the goon into the side of the bank building leaving a goon sized dent and an unconscious baddie inside. The fist is pulled back to its owner: Ms. Marvel.

"Hey Ms. Marvel! Nice to see you again. How's it been going?" asked Spiderman as he webs up the goon she just knocked out.

"Pretty good all things considered. It's good to be back in the superhero routine," said Ms. Marvel as a goon tried to sneak up behind her only for Ms. Marvel to punch him unconscious.

A goon dropped the money in his hands and tried to make a run for it only to be met a barrage of kicks hitting him at high speeds. Soon the kicks had stopped, and the goon fell to the ground revealing Chun-Li, "Mess with these two and you mess with me as well."

"Chun-Li! Now it's a party. Here to help us take care of these guys? Cause Ms. Marvel and I have pretty much taken care of it. Only crooks left are those three," said Spiderman as he pointed to three goons that were left unscaved and were in a battle stance. "Wanna take they last three out together?"

"Of course, this shouldn't take too long anyway," said Chun-Li as she got into a battle stance.

"A team up with Spiderman and Chun-Li, this is so exciting. This would make a great fanfiction," said Mr. Marvel as she got into a battle stance.

Meanwhile, Deadpool just had a deadpan look on his mask and drew in a long inhale before letting out an annoyed sigh. Deadpool pulled out his lawn chair and set it up on his rooftop perch and reached into his taco bag. "Sorry player, you're not going to start out as me. Just read the tutorial prompts on the screen while I munch on some more tacos."

 **Fight: Spiderman, Chun-Li, Ms. Marvel vs 3 Mad Gear Goons**

 **Stage: New Metro City Bank Street**

 **Tutorial: Use the square and triangle buttons to throw light and heavy punches. Use the X and circle buttons to throw light and heavy kicks. Press the R1 button to switch teammates. For a full list of moves, check the Command List in the pause menu.**

Spiderman started the battle by using his webs to bring in the first goon closer to him and unleashing a flurry of fists and kicks before launching the goon into the air. Spiderman then shot his webs at the airborne crook and then slammed him into the ground. The crook picked himself off the ground, and soon found himself stuck by Spiderman's web shots. Spiderman came in and punched a few more times before knocking out the goon. The next goon soon came in and tried to land a punch, but Spiderman dodged and called out, "Chun-Li!"

"I got your back," yelled Chun-Li as she leaped into the fight and delivered a series of lightning fast kicks to the crook. The result was a dazed goon leaving Chun-Li with an opportunity to unleash her signature move, "Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li starts spinning her legs in the air like a helicopter and repeatedly hits the Mad Gear Gang goon in the face with her feet before landing back down onto the ground. Chun-Li then proceeds to place a few more punches and kicks to the dizzy goon before going down for the count. Chun-Li then noticed that the last goon was holding a gun aimed straight at her. The goon open fires on the Interpol Agent only for Chun-Li to dodge out of the way without harm, "Ms. Marvel!"

"Here to help," said Ms. Marvel as she arrived at the scene. She starts off by extending her arms to trip up the goon caused him to stop firing his gun allowing Ms. Marvel to get in close for a few punches. The goon was able to block a few of Ms. Marvel's punches and hits the superhero in the face with his gun causing her to stagger backwards. This doesn't last long as Ms. Marvel grabs the last goon and throws him into the ground and bouncing off the pavement. Ms. Marvel then grows her hands to become huge and throws one last punch before the crook falls down to ground.

 **K.O.**

The police are now cleaning up after foiling the plans of the Mad Gear Gang from robbing the bank. Chun-Li was making sure all of the goons were rounded up before turning towards Spiderman and Ms. Marvel, "Thank you two, you help bring these criminals to justice."

"It was not a problem, really," said Ms. Marvel nervously.

"Yeah, it's always a pleasure to get a compliment instead of being called a menace. Especially if that compliment is coming for a beautiful woman like Chun-Li here," said Spiderman causing Chun-Li to lightly blushed.

"HEY SPIDERMAN! STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET UP HERE!" yelled Deadpool.

"I WASN'T FLIRTING AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Spiderman yelled back.

"YEAH, YEAH, JUST GET YOUR WEB BACKSIDE UP HERE. I GOT TACOS!" yelled Deadpool while holding up his bag of tacos.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go see what he wants," said Spiderman as he web slings up to the roof Deadpool was at.

"You know, now that I that about it. You and Spiderman would make a great couple. AHH! That gives me an idea for a new fanfiction. Gotta go! See you later Chun-Li," said Ms. Marvel as she grows her legs to where they were long enough to travel entire city blocks. Chun-Li just smirks and shakes her head before returning to her work.

Back with Spiderman and Deadpool, "Yo, Spidey. How's it going?" asked Deadpool as Spiderman took a seat one the lawn chair Deadpool set up for him.

"Good all things considered. Also, you know that I'm still dating MJ right?" asked Spiderman.

"Yeah, but it's just so much fun messing with you. Also, how many girls have fallen in love with you with that spider charm of yours?" asked Deadpool.

"Lost count. Your still not mad for not being invited to take down Ultron-Sigma are you?" asked Spiderman

"Yes, I'm still mad. Now have a taco," said Deadpool as he handed Spiderman a taco. "So, are there any new threats to the universe that I should know about?"

"Nope."

"No new villain team ups?"

"Nuh uh."

"Not even a little old Hydra plan to foil?"

"Not even that, the bank robbers were the only action we've seen in a while. Not even Director Fury is finding any new threats to the universe," answered Spiderman.

"AHH! COME ON! There must be something. I'm just so bored from the lack of bad guys and villain shenanigans to take down. Where did all the villains go?" asked Deadpool.

"Well, they are either captured or in hiding, and I'm perfectly fine with that. All long as we got heroes like the Avengers and the X-Men to keep an eye on things, the next big evil is going to have a tough time taking over the world," said Spiderman as he took a bite out of his taco.

"SPIDERMAN YOU WEBBED MENANSCE! GET DOWN HERE AND FACE JUSTICE AT THE HANDS OF THE GREAT WARRIOR EVER KNOWN!" yelled an unknown speaker causing both Spiderman and Deadpool to look around.

The two red suited heroes looked down to the street and see a guy in a pink gi. "Oh no, not Dan Hibiki."

"I'M TALKING TO YOU SPIDERMAN! YOU ARE A MENANSCE TO ALL THE GOOD PEOPLE OF NEW METRO CITY AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO JUSTICE!" yelled Dan.

"Did you miss out on the fact that he just stopped a whole bunch of bank robbers and was also responsible for helping in taking down Ultron-Sigma?" asked Deadpool.

"MEARLY A FRONT TO HIDE HIS TRUE INTENTIONS. HE MAY HAVE FOOLED EVERYONE ELSE BUT NOT ME AND J. JONAH JAMESON. WE SEE THROUGH YOUR LIES AND WILL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE!" yelled Dan.

"Sorry Deadpool, but I am in no mood to deal with this guy, so I'll be leaving," said Spiderman before Deadpool stops him.

"Hold your spiders buddy. I got an idea," said Deadpool before leaning over the side of the building. "HEY! YOU WANT TO TAKE ON SPIDERMAN THEN PROVE IT BY RUNNING UP THE SIDE OF THIS BUILDING."

"ALRIGHT I WILL," said Dan as he tries to run up or climb the building to get to the roof.

"Should we tell him that there's a fire escape for this building right around the corner?" asked Spiderman with only Deadpool looking at him.

"You tell him, and I'll throw you off the side of the building myself. Wanna watch this train wreck continue?" asked Deadpool.

"Let's," answered Spiderman as the two-continued watching Dan struggle with climbing the building.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And that's it for this scene. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	2. Keeping in Control

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome to another chapter of Marvel vs Capcom 4 Story Mode! To all those who reviewed the first chapter thank you. I was worried if people would like the beginning of story but thanks to you guys I can continue this story with confidence. Onward with the next scene!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **K'un-Lun Temple**

 **480 Days after the Convergence**

In another part of the world, deep in the heart of the mountains of China, lies the mystical city of K'un-Lun. A city filled with mystic arts and temples, it only came to Earth every 88 or 10 years, depending on the results of a tournament.

Within one of the city's many temples lies a well-kept garden. A few bugs were buzzing around enjoying the many flowers that had been planted in the garden. One fly was buzzing around with careless abandonment.

 _Whump!_

Two giant green hands came together and caught the fly between its two palms. The two hands separated, and the fly fell to the ground with the figure revealing to be the Hulk. "Hmmp, puny fly," said Hulk as he looked at the fly.

"Hulk, remember, we are here to meditate and to control our anger and rage," said a man that was sitting next to Hulk. He wore a white karate gi, red fighter gloves, and a red headband.

"Easy for you to say Ryu, your power doesn't come from getting as angry as possible," said Hulk.

"I know that, but you must also learn to control your rage lest it take control of you," said Ryu.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I don't need to meditate, I just got to smash something, and the anger just goes away. What's your excuse?" asked Hulk.

"The Satsui no Hado," answered Ryu.

"I thought Thanos took that all out of you after he hit you with that energy absorbing gauntlet," said Hulk.

"He did, but I just like to be sure, that it never comes back," said Ryu as he looks at one of his fists. _Wham!_ Ryu suddenly found himself flying and roughly landed onto the courtyard of the temple.

Hulk jumped after Ryu and then grabbed him by the head and looked Ryu in the eyes, "Hmm, no red eyes. Means that the Satsui no Hado is gone for good." Hulk then dropped Ryu and started to walk away.

"Did you just punch me in the head?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah, you looked like you needed a good punch to knock you out of the clouds," said Hulk before he got hit in the back of the head with a hadoken. Hulk turned around and saw Ryu in a fighting stance, this only caused Hulk to smirk. "Want to go a few rounds then?"

"With you, always," answered Ryu.

 **Fight: Ryu vs Hulk (Stage: K'un-Lun Temple)**

 **Tutorial: Blocking. To block any opponent's attacks, hold the movement button opposite the direction you are currently facing. I.E.: You look right, you hold down left. To pull of an Advance Guard, press a kick and punch button simultaneously to perform it. This will allow you to reflect projectile attacks and recover some health.**

The two fighters charged at each other and throw a punch only for the fists to collide with one another. The impact of the fist threw the two away from each other throwing them off. Ryu took the window of opportunity to get in a few punches on Hulk before he regained his footing. "Gamma Charge!" yelled Hulk as he charged towards Ryu, grabbing him and charging into the wall. The wall gets partially destroyed and Ryu falls out of the wall while Hulk jumps back.

Ryu gets back up and starts throwing Hakokens only for Hulk to jump over them and tries to ground pound Ryu. Ryu used this to his advantage and land a Shoryuken straight into Hulk's gut and Ryu's fist travels up Hulk's chest till it hits Hulk square in the jaw. Hulk is launched a few feet away and lands on the ground before getting back up and grabbing the ground, "Gamma Wave!" A wave of gamma waves tears up the ground towards Ryu who blocked the attack.

Hulk charges Ryu once more with Ryu bringing out a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and Hulk starts to stagger. Hulk grabs Ryu and starts just pounding the ground with him, before tossing him away. The two charge each other one last time and just throwing punches to each other sending shockwaves throughout the area. Ryu throws in one more punch and Hulk falls to the ground.

 **K.O.**

The fight had finally ended, and the two combatants just stood there breathing heavily. Ryu looked around and inspected the damage that their fight had caused. "We should get this clean up. I don't think the monks would be happy making a mess of their temples," said Ryu.

"You're probably right, still not much for cleaning up after I smash it up," said Hulk.

"Think of it as training for controlling your rage. If you can clean up the place without smashing anything else, we'll know that you have progressed in your training," said Ryu as he threw Hulk a push broom. Hulk caught the broom and growled before beginning to clean the area.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And that's it for this scene. Sorry if you find it a little short but it is hard to write dialogue for Ryu and Hulk. Also, I am still new to writing fight scenes as I never know how long to make them before they start to get repetitive. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward towards the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing and I'll see you all later.**

 **Playable Characters in Story Mode:**

 **Season 0:**

 **Marvel:**

 **Spiderman**

 **Ms. Marvel (New)**

 **Hulk**

 **Capcom:**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Ryu**


	3. Champion Fight

**Dream Guardian AMS: FINALLY! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! I have plotted out some more of the plot but I need to write the actual story. So, here is a brand new chapter for you guys. I got busy with life and didn't have time nor the motivation to write this story. But since I am having writer's block on Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament, I can come back to this. Hope you guys like it, but first, response to reviews.**

 **Althea Sirius: X and Zero will be in this story. I have a few scenes specifically focusing on them mapped out in this act alone, so I hope you enjoy them. It is only self aware when Deadpool is around and it is a little weird but crossovers are always known for being weird.**

 **doom2099: Thanks, I hope you like the fight in this chapter. Yes, Doctor Doom, Strider Hiryu and Felicia are in this story. If you want to see the full roster, then check out my Marvel vs Capcom 4 Ideas story or my DeviantArt page. It uses the same username as this site. By the way I am going to announce two more characters for this story at the end of this chapter.**

 **Shoejuggler: This first act is meant to build up the world since the events of MVCI. I am using this to introduce most of the characters that are going to be used in the story. I also have planned the outline for Acts 1 & 2, and am working on the outline for Act 3. I have an idea of what I want to do with the story. It is just, life keeps me busy and I can't make extremely long chapters and like making short chapters to make it easier for me. Once I get a pattern down, the chapters should get better. One more thing, this is the first time I am writing some of these characters since I am new to the Marvel vs Capcom fandom, so I try and do the best I can with what I know for right now. But I do learn more about each of the characters each time I do a chapter focusing on two or four at a time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Spotlights roared to life and flooded the arena with light as the crowd cheered. The arena was alive with energy as the crowd waited for the match to begin. A single man in a suit came onto the wrestling ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to New Metro City's Special Exhibition Wrestle Smack-down Match! Tonight we are going to witness two titans fight it out in this very arena! Please help me welcome these legends in a match up that has been years in the making!" The crowd cheered once more. "In this corner, a visitor from far away here today, he's the Red Cyclone! ZANGIEF!"

A large man standing seven feet tall walked to the ring covered in a red cloak. The figure threw off the cloak and jumped ten feet into the air before landing in the wrestling ring. The lights revealed the figure as a man wearing only a red spandex shorts with a yellow belt and red and yellow wristbands, a large clump of black chest hair, a beard, and a short mohawk, scars covered his body. The man yelled and pointing two fingers to the sky before pointing to the crowd, and everywhere he pointed the crowd cheered while doing the wave.

"AH HA HA HA! What a warm welcome! New Metro City knows how to treat guests. I LOVE IT!" yelled Zangief in a thick Russian accent as the crowd cheered once more.

Zangief went to his corner as the announcer called out the challenger, "In this corner, is one of our own, your former Mayor of New Metro City! MIKE HAGGAR!"

A man nearly as tall as Zangief with brown hair and mustache, wearing green trousers held up by a single strap and he was shirtless. He jumped unto the stage and yelled to the crowd causing them to cheer. Haggar looked at Zangeif before approaching him and extending a hand. "Nice to see you again old friend."

Zangief took Haggar hand and shook it, "It is good to see you again as well comrade! It is always good for two equal wrestlers to meet on the ring."

"Agreed, but we need to work on that 'equal wrestlers' part. I am looking forward to see how my skills have improved," said Haggar.

"Da. Let us see who is better," said Zangief.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes," said Haggar.

"Da," said Zangief.

"Right. Get into your corners and wait for the starting bell," said the referee and the two fighters separated and went to their corners. They waited for the match to begin. After a minute, the bell rung and the referee sent the signal for the wrestlers to begin.

The two wrestlers approached to each other and grabbed each other. They were soon in a tug-o-war against each other. Zangief tried to toss Haggar but Haggar saw this and head butted Zangief. Turning the tables, Haggar threw Zangief across the ring, "Not this time bubby."

Zangief got up from the ground and wiped his face with his arm, "Not bad, almost thought this was going to be a repeat of the last time we fought."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't like last time," said Haggar as he charged towards Zangief.

"No disappoint. Just glad you learned, so I can make this fight more spectacular!" said Zangief as he charged towards Haggar.

Once the two fighters met, they started alternating punching and blocking. Zangief does a double lariat but Haggar ducks under and breaks the lariat with his own latiat. The two fighters grab each other again only for Zangief to toss Haggar to the ropes. Haggar bounces off the ropes but Zangief meets Haggar's face with his arm causing the former mayor to fall on the ground. Haggar regained enough of his senses to see Zangief jump above him for a body slam. Haggar rolled away letting the Russian hit the mat.

While Zangief was still on the ground, Haggar grabbed both Zangief's legs and proceeded to spin around, gaining speed with each spin. With enough speed, Haggar threw Zangief into the air causing Zangief to fly for a few seconds before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Zangief got up from the ground and saw Haggar charging towards him. Zangief decided to use his Cyclone Lariat to both catch Haggar off guard and to bring his opponent in so his could get in a few hits. While Haggar was dazed, Zangief grabbed Haggar and jumped into the air, spun around, rotated Haggar so his head was facing the ground. Zangief finished off his famous Screw Pile Driver with letting gravity bring both him and Haggar down to the ground. Zangief didn't suffer any harm, the same couldn't be said for Haggar as he was still on the ground from the pain he got from the pile driver.

The referee soon came into the ring and started counting. "One, two, three."

Haggar started to get up with the crowd cheering him on. Haggar struggled but he was determined to see this fight go on for longer than one round.

"Come on Haggar. You can do this. You have already proven to this city and to me that your spirit is strong. Now shows us your MUSCLE SPIRIT!" yelled Zangief. This bit of motivation gave Haggar the strength he needed to push trough and get back up before the ref could count to five.

Haggar looked to Zangief and got into a fighting stance, "You done warming up? Cause I was going easy on you before."

Zangief could only smile and get into a fighting stance of his own, "That is the Haggar I know. This shall be most fun."

The two were about to charge again when the bell rang and the two wrestlers got out of their fighting stance and approached each other and gave each other a hand shake.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun," said Haggar.

"Da. Now then, rest up. We both still have a few more rounds in us," said Zangief.

"You got that right. Can't wait to see what other tricks you have," said Haggar.

The two soon separated and went to their corners with the announcer going, "What an exciting first round. We'll be right back after these short messages."

 **DGAMS: I hope you all enjoyed that. I don't watch wrestling so if I mess something up about how a wrestling match goes, I am sorry. Since I don't know when the next time I'll be writing this story will be, I think I'll leave you with a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

 **NEXT TIME: Guardians of the Galaxy vs Amaterasu**

 **Now time to reveal the two new characters joining the story roster. Well, one's new, the other is making a comeback.**

 **The new challengers are: MARROW AND G!**

 **That's right. Marrow from X-Men is coming back and the President of the World G is coming to Marvel vs Capcom.**

 **I hope to see you all soon. Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite.**


	4. Trouble on Knowmoon

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone! I am sorry for taking so long between chapters. I have started going back to college and put that as my focus as well as my part-time job. I didn't have a lot of time to write during this time of work and dealing with personal issues. During that time, I made some decisions regarding this story. One: All but two of the guest characters will not make an appearance in this story, this has enough characters with what I have planned. Two: I thought of a story element to build up tension for the plot, it won't be introduced this chapter. I had to do some research with Amaterasu since I have not played the game, but I think I did a good job. If there is anything references you guys suggest for characters, such as games, cartoons and such, let me know. I want to get these guys right. Now, this is overdue, let's get on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

"We'll be right back after these messages," said the announcer as the wrestling fight goes to commercial.

"NO! Bring back the carnage," yelled Drax.

"Calm down, it's just a wrestling match. It will be back on in a minute," said Rocket.

"It is more than that. It is a contest of brave warriors showing who is stronger," said Drax.

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"What? No, Haggar is better than Zangief," said Rocket.

"Zangief could break Haggar's back with little effort," said Drax.

The three started arguing till Gamora came in, "Alright you three, break it up. Don't forget that we have a job to do at Knowmoon. Peter, what's the job? Peter? Peter!"

Peter Quill aka Starlord was listening to his Walkman and couldn't hear. Gamora came over and took the headphones off of him. "Hey! What are you doing?" asked Starlord.

"We need to focus on the mission and these three are arguing again," answered Gamora.

Starlord looks behind him and sees the three arguing with Mantis still sitting in her chair and smiling. "Hey, hey, HEY! Knock it off! We are here on a job for the Collector, so put on a smile and be ready to greet the man," said Starlord as everyone went back to their seats.

The Milano soon docked at the space station known as Knowmoon. The Guardians left the ship and took in the place. "Geez, this place hasn't changed much since the last time I was here," said Rocket.

"At least we don't have to deal with the Grandmaster ever again," said Gamora.

A steward of the Collector soon approached them, "My master awaits. This way." They were soon led to a part of Knowmoon where the Collector had stored his vast collection. "May I introduce, The Collector."

The Collector made an appearance, "Guardians, how nice to see you all once more. I was so happy that you could answer my distress call."

"We help out whenever we can," said Starlord.

"Especially if someone is giving us one heck of a paycheck," said Rocket as he brought out his gun.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Gamora.

"A creature is running around my collection room and destroying anything in its path. My collection is in danger, you must help me capture the creature before it can cause any real harm," said The Collector as an explosion sounded off along with a long howl.

"I am Groot?" asked Groot.

"Don't know big guy, but it sounds like fun," said Rocket.

"Let's hunt this beast and slay it," said Drax as he got out his knives.

"No! No, we are hired to catch it, not kill it," said Starlord making Drax groan. "Let's go guys," the group went into the collection room.

The room was a storage room filled with many cages filled with various creatures. They looked around the room and soon found the source of the conflict. They slowly made their way to the source, meanwhile, Mantis felt something and went in a different direction. The Guardians hid as they found the creature: a white wolf with red markings, it carried a round flat stone on its back. The wolf was sniffing around as if it was looking for something.

"Ok, here's the plan: I'll throw a gravity mine and trap the beast, then Mantis will go over to it and make it fall asleep. You ready Mantis?" asked Starlord before seeing that Mantis was gone. "Where the hell is Mantis?" whispered Starlord.

"Don't know," said Drax.

"Don't care. Let's bag this ugly creature," said Rocket as he charged up his gun.

"No! Rocket don't!" yelled Gamora as she diverted Rocket's gun before it fired. The gun fired a shot that missed the white wolf and blew up something else.

"D'oh! You made me miss," complained Rocket. The white wolf took notice of the Guardians and started snarling at them. "Well, there goes the element of surprise."

"Enough talk! Let's fight this beast," yelled Drax as he charged at the white wolf.

"Looks like we are improvising again," said Gamora as she brought out her sword.

"I AM GROOT!" roared Groot.

The white wolf tossed its flaming green disk at the Guardians, hitting Drax and sending him backward.

Starlord blasted at the white wolf, but it dodged and summoned a series of yellow beads around its neck and started firing lightning at Peter. "Oh crap!" yelled Starlord. "This thing shoots lightning? What is this thing?"

"Don't know, and quite honestly, I don't care. It's going down," yelled Rocket as he started blasting the white wolf with his rifle. Rocket managed to get a few shots in but the wolf summoned a sword and tried to cut Rocket in half. Luckily, Gamora blocked the white wolf's sword.

"If you want to cross swords, why not do it with me?" asked Gamora with the white wolf growling at the assassin. The two soon engaged in an epic swordfight, the metal of their blades clanged against each other as they both blocked every attack.

"Should we, you know help her?" asked Rocket.

"After being on the wrong end of that blade so many times after making her mad, do you really want to?" asked Starlord.

"I am Groot," said Groot shaking his head.

"I'm with you on that big guy. Let's let Gamora tire it out when we join," said Rocket.

Suddenly, Drax comes in, "Die vile beast!" Drax jumps and tries to stab the white wolf, but the wolf dodges Drax's knives and they stab the ground. Gamora nearly decapitates Drax but stops before she does.

"What are you doing? I had everything under control," said Gamora.

Drax was about to answer but he got hit with lightning and sent back into a pile of rubble. Drax was knocked out and the white wolf was snarling at Gamora charging its lightning beads. Gamora prepared for another fight. The white wolf was ready to unleash its attack but was interrupted by laser blasts.

"Forget about us fleabag?" yelled Rocket as he continued to fire at the white wolf. Starlord circled around and started firing at the white wolf as well. The white wolf was surrounded on three fronts, it looked all over for an opening but couldn't find any. Groot came up from behind and knock the white wolf into the air which allowed Rocket to hit it with his big gun. The white wolf was sent flying into a glass cage causing it to crack. "Nice shot Rocket. Now, Groot, wrap this puppy up and we can get our pay," said Starlord.

Groot went over and started wrapping the white wolf in branches, but the white wolf woke up and looked at Groot. The white wolf's eyes glowed for a second while its tail drew a circle and then cherry blossoms suddenly sprouted on Groot causing him to panic.

"Groot! This is no time for you to show off your spring look," said Starlord.

"I am Groot," said Groot in a panic trying to get the blossoms off him.

"Don't start pulling that excuse. Now get that annoying pile of fur so we can get paid," said Rocket. The white wolf's eyes glowed again, and a vine appeared, allowing the white wolf to zip to an upper floor of the Collector's collection room and run away. The Guardians finally got the flower blossoms off Groot.

Starlord looks and sees that the wolf is gone, "Ah great. Now we lost it."

"Not quite, I saw it zip up to one of the upper levels using a vine," said Gamora.

Rocket noticed a flower on the wall in the direction Gamora pointed out, "Was that there before we got here?"

Starlord uses his rocket boots and investigates the area the wolf zipped up to. He then noticed a trail of grass and flowers, "I think I found where our wolf friend went. Come on, let's get it." Gamora, Rocket, and Groot followed Starlord.

Meanwhile, Mantis was wondering through the maze of cages filled with creatures that the Collector had 'procured' over the years. She soon stopped at one cage and placed her hand on the glass. "Hello," said Mantis as she smiled.

Back with Drax, he was soon waking back up from the white wolf's attack. He soon felt something on his chest, he slowly looks up to see a tiny green light hoping on his chest. "Dang it Ammy. You left me here with this big green ogre. Now what am I supposed to do?" said the green light. Drax slowly brought his arms into position and then clapped his hands on the green light. "I have captured green flea," yelled Drax.

"Hey! I am not a flea! I am a master traveling artist! Companion of Amaterasu. I am the mighty Issun," said the green light.

Drax looked inside his hands and found a tiny boy dressed in purple with a green cape and hat. "How can someone so small be mighty? You are barely bigger than an insect," said Drax.

"I'll show you mighty," said Issun as he punched Drax's eye causing him and scream in pain letting the artist go. Issun hopped away hoping to find his traveling companion.

Drax soon recovered and chased after the green light. "You will pay for that tiny drawer!"

The white wolf was sniffing around the cages before it stopped at an opened cage. The wolf sniffed the cage before letting out a whimper of worry. So, it started sniffing again as it found the trail again.

Suddenly, the wolf became trapped in a net that sprang forth from the shadows and shocked the white wolf. Rocket comes out of the shadows laughing, "Thought you got rid of us didn't you. Wasn't easy finding you after your trail of flowers got cold, but we got you now," said Rocket as the rest of the Guardians came in.

"Nice work Rocket. Now let's take this wolf over to the Collector," said Starlord.

Gamora looked at the open cage and found short white hair inside. "Why is cage so important?"

"How should I know? This wolf's been giving us the run around for the last few hours. Let's just drag this wolf to our client," said Rocket.

Groot was about to grab the white wolf when the wolf's eyes glowed again. The tail moved to make an upside-down Q and a bomb appeared in front of the Guardians. They panicked and jumped out of the way before the bomb exploded into a display of fireworks.

"That's it! I have had enough of this thing! Time for you to explode into millions of pieces!" yelled Rocket as he started firing his blaster at the white wolf. The wolf brings back its sword and blocks all the blasts before jumping away while launching thunderbolts at Rocket using its beads. Starlord fired at the wolf and managed to get a few shots in before the wolf started firing blizzard beads at Peter. Starlord got his arm trapped in ice and tried to break it off with one of his guns. The wolf then spotted Gamora jumped from cage to cage, the wolf's eyes glowed and its tail made a slash. The top of one cage was slashed and slid off causing Gamora to lose her footing and fall to the ground.

The wolf brought out its reflector once more and threw it at Gamora. Gamora blocked it and tries to slash the wolf, the wolf blocks the sword using the reflector. The wolf summons fire from its reflector and tosses Gamora off. Gamora gets back into a battle stance only to block the wolf's attack as it uses as a fiery saw blade, Gamora holds strong against the fiery disk. The white wolf growls at Gamora and ready to finish her off.

Groot comes in and throws his fist at the white wolf, "I am Groot!" The force of the blow sends the white wolf into a pile of debris. Starlord and Rocket begin to fire wildly at the pile, sending grenades and whatever they had left, Gamora came in and fired her blaster as well. They continued firing till the debris pile was nothing but dust and smoke. They stopped firing to catch their breath and wait for something to move.

"Did we get it this time?" asked Starlord.

"I think we did," said Rocket. "HOW DO YOU LIKE US NOW YOU PILE OF ASHES!"

The guardians were all breathing heavily, so much so that they didn't notice the bomb that appeared behind them. Groot looked behind him and saw the bomb, "I AM GROO-aaahhhhh!" Groot tried to grab everyone to safety, but the bomb exploded and sent everyone in different directions. Soon the white wolf came out of the smoke looking very battered from their fighting.

"So, you are still kicking, good. Ready for round 3?" asked Rocket as the wolf growled at him. "Let's do this." Rocket let out a battle cry and fired at the white wolf once more as the white wolf fired more lightning bolts.

Meanwhile, back with Drax, he was chasing Issun through the ruins of the Collector's collection. Issun hopped with all his might and tried to avoid becoming a stain on the floor thanks to Drax. Issun soon landed on a table and hid underneath a bowl, three bowls were in a row with Issun hiding in the left one. Drax soon comes to the bowls and looks under the left bowl but finds nothing. Issun peaks out of the right and hides again only for Drax to look under the right bowl, only to find nothing again. Issun peaks from under the center bowl, Drax notices this and looks under the center bowl to find nothing again!

Drax lets out a yell of frustration and sweeps the bowls away, causing Issun to fall out onto the table. "Found you, bug," says Drax as he jumps onto the table and chases Issun by trying to stab the artist with his knives. Issun dodges the knives as his life depended on it, Drax kept on trying to stab Issun while laughing like a maniac. One of Drax's knives get caught on something and Drax lets go of it. Drax continues trying to stab Issun but the artist continues to dodge the attacks. Issun soon tripped on some debris and fell, he tried to get up but Drax slammed his fist down on Issun. "Finally caught you. Now prepare to die," laughed Drax as he got ready to stab Issun.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on Drax's forehead, "Calm down." In an instant, Drax felt his killing urge fade away. He looked up and saw Mantis.

"Mantis? What did you do?" asked Drax as he didn't have any will to fight.

"I had to stop you before you did something you would regret," said Mantis in a sad tone.

"What do you…." Started Drax before he saw what was in Mantis's arms. "So, this is what this is all about. I understand," said Drax. He let go of Issun and gently held him in his hand, "Forgive me, little green bug man. I let my emotions dictate my action."

"Well, just don't let it happen again. But now we need to save Ammy from your friends," said Issun.

"Of course, I will help you in this matter," said Drax as they heard an explosion. "Thankfully, my friends do not make themselves hard to find."

Back with the Guardians and the white wolf, things were getting very heated as the white wolf was constantly switching weapons and opponents. The guardians were throwing everything they had but the wolf was able to match them in nearly every way. Starlord kept firing his blasters at the white wolf, Rocket was using his blasters as well. Gamora tried to get in close but with everything going on, she couldn't without risking getting hurt. Groot had to avoid the fire as much as possible and threw anything he could at the white wolf.

The white wolf fired thunderbolts and blizzard balls at the Guardians, dodged and repeat the process. Everything around them was getting torn up, the cages were being smashed open and various creatures were escaping from their prison. The white wolf would block the blaster fire with its sword but having two people firing at you at different points made things difficult.

"PETER! I could really use something to end this!" yelled Rocket.

"What do you suggest?" yelled Starlord.

"Throw down some gravity mines near it. They will hold the beast down, then we can finish it," yelled Gamora.

"Right. Keep it busy while I throw the mines. Then grab onto something," said Starlord. The Guardians kept the wolf preoccupied whilst Peter threw mines around it. The mines whirled to life and increased the gravity around the wolf, making it bend the knee. "I got it!" The wolf's eyes started to glow with great intensity, "That's not good."

The wolf unleashed a storm of fire, ice, and electricity, throwing everyone back and destroying everything else. Once the dust settled and the mines powered down, the wolf finally fell. The Guardians got back up one by one and approached the wolf, they had burn marks, injuries and were just about ready to fall. "Is it dead?" asked Starlord with what breath he had.

"If it ain't, it's lucky. Let's back this thing and leave," said Rocket aiming his gun at the wolf. Drax shows up out of nowhere and blocks Rocket's shot. "Drax! What are you doing?"

"You will not lay another finger on this majestic creature," said Drax while in a battle stance.

"Majestic?! Drax, did you see what that thing did to us. To this place?" yelled Rocket.

"Going to have to agree with Rocket. We had way too much trouble taking this thing down. And now, you want to protect it?" asked Starlord.

"There was a good reason for her wrath. She had come to reclaim what the collector had taken from her," said Drax.

"And what would that be?" asked Gamora.

"It was for this," said Mantis as she came from around the corner with a white wolf pup in her arms.

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"Way to speak the obvious Groot," said Rocket as Mantis put down the wolf pup onto the floor. The pup saw the wolf and ran to her. The pup started licking the wolf's face causing her to stir. The wolf opened her eyes and saw the pup, the pup barked happily as the wolf licked the young pup.

Drax put away his knives and kneel down next to the wolf. "My friends and I are sorry. If we knew about what had happened here, we would have helped you in your quest." The wolf nodded her head in understanding with Drax smiling.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" said Rocket.

Drax stood up and looked at his teammates, "Friends, this is Amaterasu, Celestia Brush goddess of the Sun. She traveled here to find her son after the Collector had taken him."

"And I'm guessing that the Collector was all to pleased to add her to his collection to complete the set," said Gamora.

"That would explain why she tore this place apart," said Starlord. "But how do you know this?"

"It's because I told him," said Issun as he revealed himself to the rest of the group. "I am Issun, traveling artist, and traveling companion of Amaterasu and Chibirasu."

"A glowing green man the size of a bug. Ok, now I think we have seen everything," said Rocket.

"When we first got here, I sensed the pup's fear and went to set him free," said Mantis.

"Glad you did, otherwise, things would have gotten much worse," said Gamora.

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"I hear that buddy. Let's get out of here," said Rocket.

"Hey, would you like a lift? We could give you a ride to some folks that can help get back home," offered Starlord. Amaterasu nodded and tried to get up but fell back down to the ground.

"Please allow me to carry you," said Drax as he picked up Amaterasu in his arms, Issun perched himself on Ammy's head. Mantis scooped Chibirasu into her arms and the Guardians left the Collector's collection.

The Guardians made it outside and the Collector went to greet them. "Magnificent display! Though, you did manage to release the rest of my collection. No matter, did you at least secure my little pest problem?" The Collector sees Drax holding Amaterasu. "Excellent! Now if you would be so kind as to hand it over to me…" started Collector before Gamora drew her blade at Collector's throat, he looked to see Starlord and Rocket pointing their guns at him. "My friends, what is this all about?" He soon sees Mantis and Chibirasu and puts two and two together, "Oh."

"You took an innocent life away from his mother, led her here so you could add her to your collection," said Gamora.

"And you used us to do all your dirty work. Not cool," said Starlord.

"You are just lucky we are tired because we would be putting you through a world of pain," said Rocket.

"So, here's the new deal: you let us and our new friends walk away in peace, and we don't report your backside to the Nova Corps. Deal?" asked Starlord with the Collector nodding his head. "Good. Alright everyone, let's go." The group left the Collector alone with his destroyed collection room and went back to the Milano.

Once back on the ship, everyone was groaning in pain from the injuries they had all endured once finally sat down in the cockpit. "So, where are you guys from?" asks Starlord.

"We are from Nippon," said Issun. "But we don't know how we even left. Last thing we remember before Chibirasu was taken was that this guy attacking our home. He called himself 'The Conqueror.'" This caught the Guardians attention.

"The Conqueror? Do you have any other ways of describing this guy?" asks Rocket.

"Yeah, he had a blue face, and was wearing green and purple clothes I have never seen before," said Issun. This made the Guardians worried.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Starlord.

"That Kang has returned and is invading time periods of other worlds? Yes," said Gamora.

"We need to get to Earth now and warn them. Plot a course for Earth and contact Nova," says Starlord as he starts up the navigation computer.

Gamora nods and calls Nova. "This is Nova."

"Nova, we need you to meet us on Earth. It is an emergency," said Gamora.

"What's going on?" asks Nova.

"We just meet a group of refugees that have escaped Kang the Conqueror. We think he maybe staging another Chronopolis with the worlds that the Convergence has revealed to us," said Gamora.

"Alright. I'll grab Captain Commando and meet you there. Nova out," said Nova as he ended the call.

"I just hope we are not too late," said Starlord as the Milano rocketed towards Earth.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And this chapter is finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it. For this story, I am picturing the Marvel characters using their models from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3, they look so much better in that game. As for who the two guest characters are, you are free to guess who they are. In the meantime, I will be working towards having more updates for this story and my Super Smash Bros 20** **th** **Anniversary tournament. I look forward to seeing how you guys liked this chapter. Until next time, bye!**

 **Next Time: The X-Men train some new students. Welcome to Taiyo X Academy.**


	5. Training at Taiyo X Academy

**Dream Guardian AMS comes in and sits down to begin writing again.**

 **Deadpool: AMS! Where the hell have you been?!**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Depressed, doing some difficult classes and working a job in retail. Plus, this chapter has been tough to write and I have had little inspiration or motivation to write and I'm sorry for being gone so long. Hopefully, I can do better in the new year but for now. I hope this is enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The afternoon sun shined down on a school campus. Students were walking to their classes or just enjoying the day. The sign at the school's entrance read: Taiyo X Academy for Gifted Youngsters. The academy of mutants had fused together with a Japanese High School and had spent every day since the Convergence trying to repair the combined schools and see which students were from which school and who went missing after the Convergence.

A few months in, the students of both academies started to get along and attend class together. There was some trouble, but for the most part, things were peaceful. Inside one classroom, Beast was giving a Literature lecture on Edgar Allen Poe's famous work _'The Raven.'_ One of the students was asleep on his desk, he had spiked brown hair, if his eyes were open, they would be black, and has an X shaped scar on his right forehead. He wears a blue long sleeve short jacket under a gray sleeveless mesh shirt with two light blue lines on both sides of the jacket, has blue pants, shins, and red and white rubber sneakers. He wears red fingerless gloves.

"…quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'" read Beast as he slammed the book shut, thus waking up the sleeping student. The students have a good laugh as the sleeping student scrambles awake. Beast chuckled and said, "It looks like our compatriot Batsu has been trying to recreate _'The Raven'_ late at night. However, I don't suggest doing so, it is bad for your health," the bell starts to ring. "It appears that our time together has ended for today. Don't forget, we have a quiz next Wednesday over Edgar Allen Poe so be sure to study up on the stories we have been reading as of late. Farewell."

Batsu grabbed his bag and books and left the room. His next class was gym, pretty much the only class he was able to excel at since his school merged with the academy. He made it to the field were gym class was being held. He saw several of his classmates from his original school and the various other schools he knew about before the Convergence. They stood with some of the mutant students Batsu had met over the year were also present. In Batsu's eyes, they were pretty cool and didn't much care if they had abilities beyond human standards, he just cared if they were jerks or not.

"ATTENTION!" yelled the gym instructor. Everyone stood at attention as the teacher walked onto the field. He was a few inches shorter than Batsu, had black hair that styled to look like a flat top with ears and thick sideburns. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans, a whistle hung from his neck. Everyone knew who this guy was, he's Wolverine, a member of the X-Men. "Alright everyone, you know who I am, but I don't want a single one of you calling me Wolverine. In this class, you are to refer to me as Mr. Logan or Coach Logan. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Coach Logan," said the class.

"Ok, now we have that out of the way. For those of you wondering why your usual gym instructor Colossus isn't here, he is out sick. One too many late-night missions and he's got the flu. He'll be better in a few days, but for now, you have to put up with me," said Wolverine. "Now, the first lesson today is learning how to block an opponent's attacks and striking back. Who's first?" Wolverine turns around and the student body, save Batsu, took a step back. Batsu was the only one who was crazy enough to step forward. Wolverine smirked and figured what happened behind him. "Well, well, looks like one brave soul wants to go a few rounds with me. How about it kid?"

"Let's do this," said Batsu as he came onto the field and squared off against Wolverine.

"Always up for a fight," said Batsu.

"Then how good at you at blocking?" said Wolverine as he starts throwing punches at Batsu. Batsu either dodge the punches or put his arms up and blocked the punches.

"Good form. You're lucky I am not using my claws, otherwise, you wouldn't be so willing to block my punches," said Wolverine as he leg sweeps Batsu. Batsu falls to the ground. "Come on, get back up. No time for a nap."

Batsu jumps up from the ground and gets into a defensive position.

"Now then, let's see if you can counterattack me after a block," said Wolverine as he came into attack Batsu. It took a few tries but once Batsu had an opening, he blocked a punch and then punched Wolverine in the gut. Wolverine was knocked a few steps back but laughed it off, "Not bad kid. Not very many people can land a punch on me and live to tell about it. I take it you've done some fighting."

"Yeah. I fought against and with a few other kids from different schools. Kept my skills sharp," said Batsu.

"Wait till you get my age then talk to me about experience in fighting," said Wolverine.

"Is that all you got? Show me what you can do," said Batsu.

"You want my claws? Then let's make this a real training session," said Wolverine as he brought out the claws with the familiar _Shink._ The charged forward before they were stopped by lightning and wind.

"Now Logan, you know what the Professor has said: No using your claws on any of the students," said a woman with white hair and eyes in a black leotard and leggings with a cape. She is Storm, the goddess of the storms. Next to her is a woman with brown and white hair, and a green and black spandex outfit covering her entire body.

"Well hello ya'll. How's Wolverine been treatin you?" asked Rogue. The students reply with good. "Good. Now what are ya'll doing here?" asked Rogue.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm teaching gym for Colossus," answered Wolverine. "The kid wanted me to give everything I had so I thought I would so what he was packing."

"If Mr. Ichimonji wants to train with us then he can come down to the Danger Room. This is not the place for showing off your claws," scolded Storm.

Wolverine put away his claws and smirked, "Sorry kid, maybe next time."

"Hey! I was about to show this old man what I was made of!" yelled Batsu.

"Sorry sugar, but Logan's claws would cut through your bones like a hot knife through butter," said Rogue.

"Fine. I'll spar with him later," said Batsu as he got back in line.

"Anyone want a shot at little old me?" asks Rogue.

"How about me?" asked a girl with medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a black biker outfit with red kneepads, spikes, black and red gloves, and a green camo tank top.

"And who might you be sugar?" asked Rogue.

"My name is Akira Kazama," said Akira.

"Alright, step onto the field," said Rogue. The two faced each other and waited for the signal to start.

"Begin!" yelled Storm and the two charged each other.

Akira began by trying to kick Rogue's face, but Rogue blocked it. Rogue then grabbed Akira's leg and swung her to the ground. Akira got back up and fired several energy focus clusters at Rogue. The X-Woman dodged the blasts and came in for a punch, but Akira blocked them, she then saw an opening to punch Rogue in the gut.

"Oomph! Not bad, but you gotta be betta to beat me," said Rogue.

"Plan to," said Akira as she unleashed a Cyclone Dance, a spinning kick attack, at Rogue. Akira leaps into the air and aims one of her legs onto Rogue's head but Rogue does a backflip and dodges the Leaping Smash. Akira's leg smashes into the ground leaving a small crater where the boot landed. Rogue rushed in and punched Akira a few times before sending her into the air. Rouge used her Rising Repeating Punch technique and punched Akira a few more times.

Akira landed and got back up. She rushed towards Rouge and unleashed some close rang energy focus clusters. Rogue was pushed back a few feet allowing Akira to get a few punches and kicks in. Akira then does a Heaven's Barrage and launches Rogue into the air. Rouge lands on the ground.

"The match is over!" yelled Storm.

Akira approached Rogue and helped her up. "Wow. You have some fight in you girl. We should take you and Batsu to the Danger Room and see what you really made of," said Rogue.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I had a fight like that. We should do it again sometime," said Akira as the two shook hands.

"Nice work you two. Now, go run 10 laps around the field. The rest of you, pair up and do some sets of sit-ups and pushups. Do good and maybe you'll be lucky enough to take one of us on in a quick sparring match. Now move it bubs," shouted Wolverine as the student did what they were told.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I am sorry for being gone so long.**

 **On the bright side, I added some more characters to the roster that will show up in the story. So I hope you guys can look forward to that.**

 **Now as of this chapter, 18 of the 195 playable characters have been introduced. So, who's next. You just have to wait and see.**


End file.
